Rabbit's Fury
by Jacen Soul
Summary: Alice must make the ultimate Decision, will she save her sister or the man she loves.
1. Shina's Warning

Alice unlocked the door to her apartment slowly walking in, it had been a long day. Her nose twitched, she wasn't alone. "I know your there, come out Shina." A woman who from her build was obviously a soldier stepped out from the shadows, her blonde hair was spiked, yet her blue eyes showed a kind of gentleness. Alice gave her the once over she hadn't changed much. She sighed taking off her hat and letting her black hair fall to it's full length, her unaturally red eyes scanned the room, Shina hadn't touched anything, she's just been waiting. "Are you just going to stand there all day, or say something" Alice asked her smiling, Shina didn't return it. "Father sent me."  
  
"Not surprising. what does he want this time?"  
  
"He says the ZLF have a new leader, there resurfacing, he asked me to tell you and a few other people."  
  
"Strange, I thought he'd just ask Jenny to do that and send you in fighting."  
  
"They've taken Jenny."  
  
"The ZLF? I'm sorry Shina but I can't, I have things to do here, I'm a nurse I heal people not beat them up."  
  
"He said you'd say that, just think about it Alice, do something before it's too late."  
  
On that note Shina left, giving Alice plenty to think about. She had a shower and went to bed early, she was woken up the next morning by her phone ringing. She groggily got up and felt around for the phone picking it up.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Ummm. Alice.. it's Kenji" Alice's ears pricked up there was something wrong she could sense it.  
  
"What's wrong Kenji?"  
  
"It's Yugo. he's gone and there's signs of a struggle too."  
  
"Oh No The ZLF!! Shina's warning."  
  
"What? The ZLF?. Busuzima. Alice I have to go?"  
  
"No Kenji Wait!!"  
  
But she was too late, he'd already hung up the phone and left. She hung up hers and just as she did it rang again.  
  
"Kenji?"  
  
"No Alice it's sniff Mitsuko."  
  
"Mitsuko. what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Uriko. they've taken her."  
  
"What!?.. Mitsuko. don't worry I'll get her back leave it to me." Alice slammed the phone down, the ZLF had abducted the two most important people to her. "Looks like I wont be nursing today." She put on a pair of jeans and a black T-Shirt, she ran out of her building and with a single jump leapt on top of it, she could find the ZLF quickly from a height, but she had to find Shina first, she'd have some idea about it. 


	2. Shadow Of The Tiger

Alice jumped from building to building trying to smell Shina, she picked up a feline scent and followed it. She was on top of one of the taller buildings when the scent got a lot stronger.  
  
"I definetly smell some type of cat."  
  
"That's a rather rude thing to say. cat."  
  
Alice turned around and let out a gasp she had to rub her eyes and check again to make sure it was real.  
  
"Long?"  
  
He nodded, giving her the once over, he half-smiled a bit taken by her clothes.  
  
"I thought you were going to drift into the crowd become a shadow, all your buisness was done."  
  
"Is it true Uriko has been kidnapped."  
  
Alice nodded this time slowly, deep in concern.  
  
"Than this is my buisness I'm not going to let anyone subject her to experiments. I'm going to check the ZLF's old base."  
  
"Alright I've got some people to ask, good luck Long."  
  
In a flash the Tiger was gone. Alice decided to look on the floor for Shina, until she heard a scream. She ran to the source. A Lynx-Zonathrope was attacking some civilians, robbing them, she calmly walked up to him.  
  
"I don't think you want to do that."  
  
He snarled at her pouncing smelling a rabbit, prey for Lynx's. Alice's Zonathrope reflexes reacted she performed a back-flip knocking him backwards. She took her advantage running forwards punching him in the mouth the after a flurry of kicks she knocked him down reverting back to his human form she picked him up by his collar.  
  
"Tell me what you know about two Zonathrope abductions, a wolf and one with pure zonathrope abilities."  
  
"He wont know anything" Came a voice from behind her. Alice turned letting the man go and he scampered away.  
  
"Shina.."  
  
"You saw how easily you beat him you didn't even morph. He was a low level soldier."  
  
"Shina.. I should have listened, please tell me what you know." 


	3. Remmanants of Tylon

Alice and Shina walked along the city street, Shina had to run to keep up with Alice who was walking so fast you could swear she was hopping, like a rabbit.  
  
"I should have listened to you Shina, I'm so stubborn so worried about my own life."  
  
"Alice it was hardly that you were being selfish. Your were just being devoted to your work and trying to stand up for your ideals, but let's not worry about that. You want me to tell you what I know right?"  
  
Alice nodded solemnly she tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. She had her hair in its normal pigtails but it looked differently with the clothes she was wearing. Her red eyes consumed with worry as Shina spoke.  
  
"After we all defeated Shen Long and Busuzima, and after Gado made his speech at the conference, Humans and Zonathropes were living in a kind of forced peace. Most humans realized Zonathropes were just human who had special abilities that they didn't and like humans some are good and some are bad, it depends on the individual. Most Zonathropes lived in peace with Humans. But some Zonathropes still shared the Ideals of the Zonathrope Liberation Front. The Zonathropes are superior. That we should oppress humans. Some humans still believed Zonathropes were sub-human and should be killed off. Though we lived in peace, but a new leader for the Hostile Zonathropes has arisen. He is said to be more merciless then Shen Long, and more insane then Busuzima. No one knows who he is, or what his form is. Some people even think he doesn't exist. But the Liberation Front has become organised now, and there abductions are becoming more sucessful even powerful Zonathropes like Jenny, Yugo and Uriko are being abducted. Not because the troops are stronger, they actually study the targets and ambush them."  
  
"Thanks for the lesson but what I really wanna know is-"  
  
"You want to know where their stronghold is."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Alice I can't recommend just busting in there."  
  
"It worked last time."  
  
"There more organised now."  
  
"Shina, I know the risks but my sister has been kidnapped and Yugo aswell. What's more Kenji's rushing in there, Mitsuko might aswell I told her to let me handle it but who knows if she will. Long's looking aswell there are lots of people depending on me. I have to go."  
  
"Alright.. there stronghold is on the otherside of town, where the Tylon Laboratory was."  
  
"Thanks Shina, if you see Long tell him I'll be there, I have to go."  
  
Alice leaped onto a building and headed towards the ZLF stronghold, she was going to save her family. 


End file.
